onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Marcus Junior/One Piece epsidoe review 504: FALCON PAUNCH!!1!!1
WARNING THIS REVIEW CONTAINS SPOILER READ AT OWN RISK also really bad puns and nonsense So we start this episode with kuina and zoro training like hell and i have to say zoro looks adorable without is serial killer look and some random students of the dojo are contemplating the awesome ship of the revolutionaries and here comes dragon in the ship with someone who could it be sabo maybe all evidence points at it even tough i would prefer that sabo does not and i repeat DOES NOT reapear in the series cause then luffy wouldnt have any childhood loss btw dragon also teases invakov for his gigantic face and they decide to part to baltigo Meanwhile in gray terminal everything is back to normal since people in that country do not recicle so waste is something that fills 1 meter of grey terminal everyday anyway back to the important stuff Ace and Luffy are doing battle royal and luffy uses gomu gomu no pistol and it does shit to ace but KOes himself and they fight over how useless luffy ability is and they imagine sabo which broke my heart when they realized it was a rock and they proceed to argue again this time about ace being to rude Ace and luffy decide they should create their very own countries with the sizes of a dog houses but after this nonsense luffy decides to fight a bear and gets the bejezus knocked out of him and Ace turns to super man goes to the rescue and asks medical help to Dadan's country and it all ended well except one thing ace cries and shows affection towards luffy which is totallly not right just kiding that scene was touching. One day makino comes to visit Luffy and Ace and bring sake to the mountain bandits and Ace asks her out wait sorry he asked her if she could teach him how to thank people cause he wants to thank Shanks and after this scene it shows their daily schedule #rob some food and piss the cook by saying thanks #battle against themsleves #beat the crap out of dinner #beat the crap out of bandits #sufer surprise butsex from a giant centipide #sometimes sufer torture and child abuse from garp And after that they run in a cinematic way and jump of a cliff showing they survived 7 years of that schedule and then Ace parts way to be a pirate and dandan does the most hilarious cry scene ever and after this another fast forward 3 years of the schedule above but only luffy sufers this time and luffy reads the newspaper wait luffy reading *dramatic music* and it says ace found crewmbers and that he is sexy and awesome and so hot(pun intended) So 3 years later fastforwards and luffy is about to part to be a pirate and dadan makes me laugh with the crying scene again and we see im saying goodbye to everyone and vice versa and a fisher man warnshim of how the boat will surely sink and the barrel inside it would be the barrel that made this series possible bcause if that barrel did not exist luffy would have died and would not meet everyone left AND happens one iconic scene of him shouting appears the giant seaking that ate shanks poor arm and luffy just does this but with strectching and 1000000000 times weaker and shouts that he wants10 nakama and to be the king of the pirates and after so much time THE FLASHBACK ENDEDHallelujah and we see lufy shouting that he cant be the pirate king cause he his secretley a girl sorry i meant cause he his weak hoped you like it sorry for any grammar error im just bad at writhing lol so peace Category:Blog posts